Sellus Gravius
Sellus Gravius is a captain of the Imperial guard and Knight Errant of the Imperial Legion who resides in Seyda Neen. He is from the Order of Ebonheart and serves as an Imperial emissary attached to the Census and Excise Office. The Nerevarine speaks with him when leaving the Census and Excise building. He gives them a letter and package for Caius Cosades, as well as starting them off with a few Septims. He also offers the task of clearing Firemoth of an army of skeletons. Interactions Report to Caius Cosades The Nerevarine must deliver a package to Caius Cosades in Balmora. Siege at Firemoth The undead have taken over Fort Firemoth, and their leader holds the Ward of Akavir. The Nerevarine is tasked with retrieving the shield. Dialogue "I am Sellus Gravius. But my '''background' is not important. I'm here to welcome you to Morrowind."'' :Background "I am Sellus Gravius, and Knight Errant of the Imperial Legion." :my trade "I am a Knight Errant of the Order of Ebonheart, and an Imperial emissary attached to the Census and Excise Office here in Seyda Neen." Report to Caius Cosades "First, let me take your identification papers. Thank you. Word of your arrival only reached me yesterday. I am Sellus Gravius. But my '''background' is not important. I'm here to welcome you to Morrowind."'' :Morrowind "Yes. You're in Morrowind. I don't know why you're here. Or why you were released from prison and shipped here. But your authorization comes directly from Emperor '''Uriel Septim' VII himself. And I don't need to know any more than that. When you leave this office, you are a free man. But before you go, I have instructions on your duties. Instructions from the Emperor. So pay close attention."'' ::duties "This package came with the news of your arrival. You are to take it to '''Caius Cosades', in the town of Balmora. Go to the South Wall Cornerclub, and ask for Caius Cosades -- they'll know where to find him. Serve him as you would serve the Emperor himself. I also have a letter for you, and a disbursal to your name."'' :::Caius Cosades "Report to Caius Cosades in Balmora. I can't tell you where to find him, but you are to go to the South Wall Cornerclub and ask for him. Someone there can direct you to him." :::Balmora "Balmora is north of Seyda Neen. The road passes Pelagiad village and Fort Pelagiad, crosses a deep ravine, passes Fort Moonmoth, then turns west across the Odai River and into Balmora. The South Wall cornerclub is in southeast Balmora, on the east side of the river. For more detailed directions, talk to Elone the Scout at Arrille's Tradehouse here in Seyda Neen. But take my advice. You're new here. Take the '''silt strider' to Balmora. Fast, cheap, safe. Cross the bridge and head east. Can't miss it."'' ::::silt strider "Silt striders carry passengers and cargo between settlements on Vvardenfell. Fares depend on the distance to be traveled. Silt striders are giant insects. A compartment for passengers and cargo is hollowed from the creature's shell; the driver directs the beast by directly manipulating exposed organs and tissues. Silt striders travel between Ald'ruhn, Balmora, Seyda Neen, Suran, Gnisis, Molag Mar, Maar Gan, and North Landing near Vivec." ::Uriel Septim "Yes, Uriel Septim is still the Emperor. According to my instructions, he personally authorized your release from prison and your delivery here. It's all very mysterious. But that's the way '''the Empire' works. Silence. Secrecy. Let not the left hand know what the right hand is doing."'' :::the Empire "Yes, of course this is the Empire. This is Vvardenfell District of the province of Morrowind. And Morrowind has been part of the Empire for over 400 years. The current Emperor is Uriel Septim, 24th of the Septim line. You haven't been in prison that long, have you? Nothing wrong with your head, is there? The men said you were acting a little strange when you they brought you from the ship." Siege at Firemoth "Your timing is excellent. I am looking for someone to lead a band of adventurers to '''Firemoth' Fort."'' :Firemoth "This Imeprial fort offshore to the west was captured years ago by the undead horde of Grurn, who literally marched out of the ocean and overran the garrison there. The survivors were forced to leave behind the '''Ward of Akavir', and I'm looking for someone to lead a group to retrieve it. Are you up for it?"'' ::No, not at this time. "Not the answer I was hoping for. I hope you reconsider." ::I can lead this group. Show me the way. "Excellent. Head out back to the dock. You'll meet your crew there. Talk to the boat captain about the trip to Firemoth. May the Divines go with you, and with our blessings." :::Firemoth "It is imperative that you return the '''Ward of Akavir' to me. We must avenge our humiliating defeat there."'' :::Ward of Akavir "It's an enchanted shield made from the skin of a dragon. The Legions hold this priceless in high regard. It must be retrieved from Firemoth Fort if we are to preserve our honor." (After retrieving the Ward of Akavir) "What is the situation with Firemoth Fort?" :Firemoth "It is imperative that you return the '''Ward of Akavir' to me. We must avenge our humiliating defeat there."'' ::Ward of Akavir "You have found it! After these many years, at last this ancient emblem of the Legions' honor is restored. Here is your reward of 3000 gold, with my thanks, and your valor shall be noted in my dispatches to the Imperial City. Safe travels, my friend." :::Firemoth "The undead rule it now. It was overrun many years ago. Once a strategic strongpoint guarding the Inner Sea, now it is an all-but-forgotten ruin." Trivia *Sellus Gravius translates to "More Chairs" in Latin. Bugs *Sometimes, when approached, he will still say "Your papers, please." Even after the Nervarine submits them. He will not mention them if spoken to, however. Appearances * cs:Sellus Gravius de:Sellus Gravius es:Sellus Gravius fr:Sellus Gravius ru:Селлус Гравиус Category:Morrowind: Imperial Legion Members Category:Morrowind: Seyda Neen Characters Category:Morrowind: Quest Givers